The Hive Stories
by mr.JINKS
Summary: Story 14: “Competitive spirit” Round 2. Part 2 Raven is ticked but Gizmo does something unexpected, time for Jinx's verdict.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

**Story 1: "How come Gizmo is bald?" **

**In the Beginning Gizmo had short brown hair which he liked to do on Spikes, but that changed?**

One night Gizmo was working late in his lab/room in the H.I.V.E. academy on a new weapon for to prove to Brother Blood he was worthy to have a bigger cash pay from his teammates.He was working on a blaster which can destroy any type of material, but can't harm the person who was pointed (ahhhh…..The headmaster is a pervert).

In the same hallway Jinx who was bored (coz she wasn't sleepy) was passing throw everyone's room to check what's happening and to find someone to annoy.

First was Mammoth's room. Jinx slide's open the door to find him hugging a giant Blow-up-Girl. On its forеhead wise a sing 'SISTER' (for those who don't know, he has a sister and he love's her, and not in the SEX way you PERVS) .Jinx's eyes opened wide and twitch on her eye she grumbled:

-K'……This is weird-Jinx said and closed the door.

The next door was the infamous Kyd Wycked room's.He has been known as the academy second (the first one is Gizmo) most mysterious person. She first try's to just open the door through the key panel (she earned everyone's key combination's with a one daring poker game), but it didn't opened. "Hmmmm…this way makes it a lot more fun" she thought. At once she powered her hands with pink hex power intending to get in with her hex. Then suddenly the door opened and in front of it she found Kyd Wycked holding a doll which remarkably looked like her .He pulled out a lighter and burned the doll. Jinx's face was in shock from two things:

1. Does he ever sleep?

2. She got his point.

She just looked at him, Put a big smile and blasted panel causing the slide door to close.

After a brief moment of catching her air (and wondering is she going to find her underwear on the flagpole again).

Finally she reached her favored boy (she leave's the girls alone) to annoy .Gizmo. Even that she have known him only for a couple of month's he has became one of her most noticeable people in the academy. Since she glance eyes on him she knew only one thing. He was her knew favored toy (again stop finking about that you PERVS).Even then when the student's were splited in to team's (to go on assignments) she grabbed him like a toy and pulled by the hair mammoth(which was very painful cause he had short hair at that time)and yelled she has picked a team.

In front of the room of Gizmo she giggled and rubbed her hands:

-I wonder what is he doing?

She knew perfectly well he was working, but she just couldn't resist going in to his room with a blast so she charged her hands again and prepared to hear his stupid insults.

On the other side of the door the Boy genius was getting of the table holding in his hands a weird blaster with a big 'G' on it. He moved to other side of the room. There was a huge cage with numberless amounts of hamsters (rat's are more expensive).Gizmo pulled one, and from his pocket he pulled out a miniature jumpsuit. He strapped the hamster in the suit and hang him on his door saying to him:

-Get ready snot bag, because if my calculation's are wrong your going to end up as The FuzzBut(Mammoth in midget language) 's breakfast.-And he pointed at a distance his G-blaster)

In the same moment as Gizmo fired the gun Jinx brought the door (squishing the little hamster at the same time).The blast shot Jinx covering her in a green aura which ended up in a blinding blast .After Gizmo opened his eyes and he was shocked started to blush. The gun has worked, but not perfectly. Now Jinx was only in her underwear (for the curies, some pink panties and some kind bandages which are suppose to hide her s womanhood was on the way).

Jinx was in total freeze, until she made a large scream, blasted Gizmo's head and ran out the hall to her room.

Just as Jinx room closed everyone came out of there's room, even Kyd Wycked. A large group of preteen's (this thing happened 3 year's before the series and a half when) started bunch in front of Gizmo room to see what has happened. They saw the door knocked down, a little hamster's head showing from the edge of the knocked door, little blood, the eye's of the hamster which were popped up of the force of blood pressure and a getting on his legs (the shellshock of blast was enough to bring him down) BALD midget. Everyone started to laught at him:

-Hahahahaha……hey this is the funniest thing I have seen.-Seemore said rolling on the ground.

-Hey, Billy we have a new pull ball-Said Billy to his copy.

- OH NOOOO... - Mammoth was the only person was not laughing. (The reason that only boys are in front of Gizmo is that this part of the Academy is the Male Living compartment.)

Gizmo wonder what was happening and when he reached to scratch his head he noticed that he hair. He didn't do anything. He just lifted his shoulder and mumbled to the others:

-Big deal. I am bold. Can you please my room.(he don't fucking cares about his looks, GOD DAMMET HIS A MIDGET)-and he started to push everyone out.

-Are you ok,Giz.-Mammoth asked while been pushed by the little midget .

-Yeah .I am even A bit happy, SnotFuzz (hmmm..he always uses Fuzz fro Mammoth).

-Why?

-I saw Snot Muncher (Jinx) in her underwear.

Everyone returned to his room and crowded the entrance:

-WHAT...

**End of STORY 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

**Story 2: "Seemore, Billy and Control freak's little outing" **

**Three boys from the H.I.V.E. academy go outside for the last time peacefully.**

It was a normal day in Jump City .It was spring. The flowers just begun to grow. The Teen Titans weren't form yet and none of the academy students were known, a perfect day for an outing if you are an H.I.V.E. student.

That day Billy Numerous, Seemore and Control freak (in my story he is a part of the academy) were walking outside of the school and looking at the stores which crowded the Busy streets of the city:

-Why did wanted to go out.-mumbled Control Freak-By know I could be watching the all day "Power Puff Girls" marathon (along side Mammoth) or be working on something with Gizmo.

-Hey yo don't yo get it.-Seemore said turning his head towards his chubby companion-This is maybe the last time we will get to go out on the street with out any body to scream from terror at the very view of us.

-Huh maybe your right.-Sighed Control freak-But it's the PPG MARATHON!

After that he looked in the sky and asked him self "I wonder what is that bully doing right now? "

--------Meanwhile back at the base-------

In front of big TV Mammoth (in bunny slippers and a hairnet) was watching the Marathon. Beside him on some of those comfy chairs (Mammoth takes the entire couch which was meant for five) were Angel and XLterrestrial (they are the original student, but not a big roll in cartoon):

-Why I didn't accept Seemore proposal.-mumbled to himself, XL (the guy's call him Exel for short).

-How long is this again…-Angel asked XL.

-It's all day marathon.

Angel got of the easy chair and headed towards the girls section screaming:

-Jinx you win…..I will polish you finger nails.

-------Back to the guys on the street----------

-Yo wake up, Freak.-Seemore screamed at Control Freak.

-Oh sorry I dosed of-said Control Freak griming at his one eye companion (the people of Jump city are used to freaks walking around the streets)

-Let get it moving……Wait a sec where is Billy?

Control freak didn't paid any attention to what Seemore said because he was looking behind his back with shimmers and twitches:

-Hey do you hear me…-Seemore got angry.

-Hey look what Billy got (he like's to talk in the 3rd person)-he screamed so the other's can hear him.

Seemore turned at him:

-Where were you? I thou...-Seemore's giant eye became even larger and his mouth dropped to the ground at the site of Billy.

He was on top of a giant tank and he had a general hat and coat:

-Hey, do you thin that Blood will like Billy's Toy?-snickering all the way.

-GET OF THAT RIGHT NOW- Seemore screamed changing his eye red.

-Ok….You don't need to scream at Billy.-he said that and jumped of the tank destroying the operating copy of himself that was inside.

Tank started row down hill in the street directing it self at a hot dog stand where were two people. Big black male (guest who it is) and the hot dog man:

-Gimee Five Hot dogs!-the customer said to stand keeper.

-Here you go the first one-shop keeper handed out the first hot dog.

-BOOYAA-(I bet you know who it is)

As he reached for the juicy Hot dog the black male was hit and crushed by the tank along with the half of the stand.(The Titans have say thanks to Billy Numerous)

The boy's lined up on the top of street and watch as the tank continued its journey throw the neighborhood.

-Great work Billy-Control freak said slapping at the back of his head.

Then a police whistle was heard from behind:

-HEY YOU…. –screamed a very angry policeman.

-Control freak grab Billy and run like hell.

As the three students ran throw the street's of Jump City and getting every free cop on their tail, Seemore said to Billy who was dragged by Control freak (who made shore that he hit every lamppost on the street):

-When we return at the HIVE we are so gona replace you with SHITboy (The only one who didn't get a team to be in because no body wanted him and I don't need to explain why)

**End of STORY 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

**Story 3: "Competitive spirit" Round 1.**

**One of the biggest rivalry in the H.I.V.E was between Gizmo and Control Freak. They always competing over little thing's to show to each over who is Better. First challenge: Who can make the perfect dinner?**

Little days after the tank incident everything in H.I.V.E was quiet .Even Brother Blood was bored out of his scull. (One part because the treasure was full, on the other because it was Saturday).

For the student's it was worse. The were out of homework (bank heist, kidnap and the one on one training) .

In main Relax room (where in the tank incident Mammoth, Angel and Xlterrestrial were having a little break and watching PPG) Seemore, Jinx and Angel were relaxing and trying to figure out what to do to beat the boredom.

-Hey, we always can play Strip Poker –Seemore said with a giant smirk on his face.

Angel started to blush out of control while Jinx just narrowed her eyes and sighted:

-No thanks Seemore…I don't need to see you naked, again. (After wining all of there keys for All the boys room's, she continued to play the game with Mammoth and Seemore, but since they didn't goat anything more to lose they started to play with clothes, guess who won)

Again silence took over the Relax room.

After five minutes Jinx jumped out of the couch letting Angle to fall on it because she was leaning on the Hex girl:

-I got it!-Jinx screamed –We can have some fun and get the BEST cook's in the academy to make us dinner. Come here and let me explain the plan.

After a little brief explanation they splited in two groups.

In front of Control Freak's room Seemore was trying to stop himself from laughing and knocked on the room.

-Hey Cont….-Before he can finish the door open and Seemore was pulled in side.

The room was completely dark with only a one spot light shining on the chubby mad teen:

-I have been working on a calculation which will change the world of TV!-He said while his head was hidden by his hair (trying to be cool is hard).

-Really? What?-Seemore asked turning his eye in a question mark.

All the light's turn on and so he found him self in front of a giant chair with a over 10 TV's on it and some other luxury devices(cap with drinks, Super soft pillow, device which keep's your eye's open at all time and how not miss the DIPOLSAL system or what it said on it. The" POOPY 2000") .Seemore's eye popped up of his head rolling around the room and his mouth drooped on the lower side of his face.

Control Freak pulled his hair of his face took the pose of a Power Rangers (Pointing in to the sky) and started to talk like one of those people who talk at:

-Today is your lucky day, BECAUSE you will the first person (well the first thing which he tried was one of Gizmo's hamsters which he have AHEMSTOLEAHEM borrowed) to test THE NEWEST, BESTES and SUPER INVETION Form the creation of the television. Let me introduce you to the FREAK 999(he tried his invention on that hamster until he got a reaction .It died with foam falling from its ears) .So if you please get on….-he was interrupted to by the shocked up Seemore.

-Some time latter, I wanted to tell you something else.-Seemore started to wave his hand around.

-What is Grass hoper I don't' have the time-He started to pretend to be some kind of Chinese talk.

-I've heard dat Gizmo wuz going to cook's dinner. He said that he will show everyone who is tha best cook in tha academy.

Control Freak got series. His eye's got some kind of far look, he gripped his hands and started roar (quietly).

He walked to the other side of his room still doing his Series Face. Seemore more was startled

by his look:

-Are yo Ok?

Control freak was already opened a cabinet from where he had took a strip(white like the one of Ryu from Street fighter) which he tied on his four head and a short REAL katana(japans sword).

He turned slowly and put the katana in his belt:

-There is no room in this town for two BEST's.-and moved out the room like Seemore wasn't there.

Seemore looked at his fat buddy at grabbed himself for the head:

-DAT wasn't expected. What ever the plan is on roll-Seemore exited the unguarded room(he has no profit from ram sacking his friend room).

At the other side of the boy's halls (where Gizmo room was) Angel and Jinx were in front of the room of the boy genius.

-I think we shouldn't be here.-Angel said shocking all over.

-Don't worry. I always pass throw here to get faster to the Bathroom. Now move a step aside from the door or you would like to get blasted.

Both girls moved aside from the door. Jinx shot the door and it fell on the other side. From inside the door a green blast shoot of outward. The only two things' they heard that the girls were the screaming of a random student who ran towards the bathroom with wet pants and Gizmo who was swearing again:

-OHH….CRUD .Gimzo junior (hamster) number 55th is dead. What do you want PINK SNOT! (he already lost 54 Gizmo juniors to her persistent style of knocking .)

-Oh…. nothing. Do you like to make us dinner for us plus Seemore?-Jinx pulled the heavy (Big kitty eyes)

-You just KILLED Gizmo junior the 55th.What makes you think I will help you?-Gizmo crossed his hands and turned his back to the girls.

-Ohhh well if you won't do it I will go to Control Freak and ask him.-She too turned and headed out of the room where Angel was bedside's the door frame waiting for Jinx to return

(Angel didn't want go inside because of the weird smells which was coming from the room. Probable the Super toaster project which he was working for Mammoth because eats entire bread at time.)

Then in a sudden Gizmo Turned around:

-You are going to LET that FAT SNOT BROW, to make grub? Get out aside Pink Stink I have some cooking to do!-Said Gizmo pushing Jinx outside of his room.

After all of them got outside Gizmo pushed a button on his jump suit and the door automatically repaired it self. He grabbed Jinx by the arm (bending her to his size) and started to drag her in the kitchen her:

-I want you get me an apron …

Angel still amazed from the speed of the little boy smiled and said to her self"Even that it 's not the original plan I like it so much better".

At the kitchen both of the party's met up. Gizmo and Control Freak(Gizmo was wearing an apron and cook's hat, while Control Freak wears a White strap on his head and a Japanese belt's with a katana and a bunch of knifes ) looked at each over eyes and silence took over the door way of kitchen for a sec until Control Freak spoke:

-Are you ready, little one? –he asked with the Dark Vader tone and hard breathing.

-Yes I am, FatBrowFuz.-Answered Gizmo who was almost high as Control Freak with the cook's hat.

-Well let's begin then.-after that they entered the room.

A second later Jinx, Seemore and Angel took the former place of the two "cook" s

and Jinx reclaimed to her friends:

-Let go and watch the show…

Inside the kitchen was a Battle .After a our everywhere were spilled sauce, cuts of vegetables and other products, some of the Control Freak knife's(he tried some things he watched from the TV, but failed) were stuck in the ceiling. The only three ODD things were Jinx, Angel and Seemore who were laughing at the comment's which the two master chiefs have sent each other:

-You almost cut your fingers of, FAT Stink.

-YOUR KUNG-FU IS NOT BETTER THEN MY KUNG-FU….I mean CUTING-FU.

-Stop throwing cucumbers my way you shrimp.

-When you turn of that SNOT PICKER CHANEL!

-Hey Sailor Moon is not so bad!

-Oh man WHAT that Cruddy smell, it kills brain cells.

-It's not finished!

In the end, the table was covered with six gorgeous dishes, which can be served only at the best restaurants in the city where you need to pay 200 dollars for the half of what was in those portions in front of them. Gizmo and Control Freak were puffing watching them self across the table with a expecting (expecting to say "I give up") look. Then they both turned to they audience to see what will be there verdict.

Jinx came closer to the table looked at the dishes three by her right Gizmo's on her left Control Freak's thee meals.

-Well won't you taste them, Pink Stink?-Asked Gizmo turning as his eyebrow twitched.

-Yeah…MY DIVENE Goddess.-started Control freak flattering her.

Jinx narrowed her eyes and gave a big smile:

-Well…

At a sudden she powered her hand with pink glow and fired at Gizmo's dishes which catapulted exactly in Control Freaks ones (and they mixed pretty good.). Both Gizmos

and Control Freaks Jumped out.

Jinx picked up the three plates gave the signal for the other's to go in the dinning room.

-Sorry, guys…It slipped. We can do this again tomorrow guy's!-she said and started.

Both Gizmo and CF were pissed and were burning from the inside.

-Goodbye guys thanks for the dinner.-Jinx walked out of the kitchen giggling all the way

Control Freak and Gizmo looked at each other:

-REVENGE-they shocked hands.

**End of STORY 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

**Story 4: "A new student in school"**

**The students get to sees the new student in school. JINX HATES HER. Gizmo Loves her. Why is that? You will find out.**

The day after the completion of the geek's thing started turn to the way they were (study, study, study).All the students were training hard (strength and mind) in the fully equipped training room (the room where Cyborg in the animated show fired at Brother Blood).

Mammoth as usual was still trying pass the 1 ton on the lifting weight's. Seemore was using target area and trying to hit a 5 cent coin with him his ejecting eye from a distance of 300 meters. Gizmo and Control Freak were in the were in the midget's room, working overnight

trying to repair the table which they broke during there little one o' one. Jinx was trying the new reflex machine which Brother Blood got by mistake (it suppose to be delivered at Batman's cave, but some one changed the address. The only clue to who it was from a little postcard with a "G" letter on it.) . Xlterrestrial,Billy Numerous and Kyd Wycked ( Wycked is replacing Control Freak) were training on the "Team field test" ( only two words "Final EXAM"). Angel was trying to catch her breath after making about 500 round around the roof of the Training room (she always try's to beat Gizmo's 796 in roll around the roof").

Somewhere around noon everyone was sitting in the Relax room, talking to each other, the only missing person in booth the training and the briefing in the relax room was Shit boy(they only USE him on hopeless missions).

-Offf….-sighted Jinx while wiping of her sweet with a towel -...that was some hard training.

-Ha, no sweet for me doll.-Mammoth said.

-Yeah couz u 'er a big o' loaf o' muscle-said Billy who was technically on the floor trying to pick him self with his copy's.

……….

-Hey, CF…are you still mad for dat cooking joke-Seemore was trying to cheer up Control Freak(Brother Blood was outraged when he saw what Gizmo and CF have done to his kitchen

which he shared with there class).

-THE EMPIRE WILL STRIKE BACK!-Control Freak proclaimed to Seemore and turned his head towards Gizmo which made both the geniuses to put a huge smirk on there faces.(it scared the hell out of Seemore)

In the sudden the door of the Relax room open and the vice-Headmistress entered:

-Class D-1(A- beginners, B-freshman, C-students, D-Good students, Z- Zombie Slaves),If you please follow me. THE HEADMASTER awaits in the main Training room (in the academy there are five training room's because there are five classes).

All the students moved out to the Training room where the Headmaster Blood was standing in the center. All the students took the high bench and watched as there master started to speak:

-Today class you will have a new student. Her talents proved more then worthy and she was examined by me and my helper (the vice-headmaster). I believe she will easily take place with you and merge with the group. No let me introduce Shila Hun or Teckh.

From the flour started to raise a platform which carried a girl. But not an ordinary girl.

Most of her body was some kind of hi-tech thingy's, her skin looked more like a computer keyboard. Her face was strange. Nothing like her body .It was an ordinary girl face .The only thing that connecting her body look's were here eye's .They were replaced with two robot eye's which even if they are not suppose to be, made her look cuter. She wasn't really tall, but still she could reach the salt on the shelf with out a booster seat (referring to Gizmo). She was wearing a black top with a skull and pair of lose jeans (even that most of her body is machine, it's quite evident that she has everything that a human

At the stands the students started discussing the new students, but one was more interested then the others. Gizmo (Control Freak never liked robots).He was possessed by the new girl. His eyes grew two time there original size and started thinking 'is this a gift or just someone up there likes me'.

-Now I will leave you to meet her, I have some work. Coming miss Coulheart (the name of the vice) –and they exited the room talking about thing a late night dinner on a bout...

Exactly when they left the entire class came down (without the stunned Gizmo) and started to talk to her:

-Hello there little one.-Mammoth came first-I bet you will LIKE working with me, Mammoth. (Every time there is a knew girl in class he try s his luck)

She pulled her self a little back and just watched him with her big green mechanic eyes. She was a bit scared of the Giant hairy guy. (Well who won't be)

Mammoth was pushed aside by Billy:

-Hi dare, ma cutse. Wanna go shot da hoot. Translation Hi there, cutie .Want to play some games. /translation 

-Translator, please. I don't understand a word he said.-She started look around the group of people around her.

Then Billy sensed a dark presence behind him. He turned around and was Kyd Wycked with an angry look. Billy jumped from his way and cuddled in to angel who slapped him so hard that when he hit the floor his head bounced three times.

Kyd Wycked walked next to Tekch and gave her a black rose:

-How nice-she answered and taking the rose-What's your name?

A few moments of quietness:

-I hate quiet people –she said with a frown on her face.

Kyd Wycked made a sad face and everyone laughed (it's not very often that Kyd Wycked changed his expression, actually this was his first time for the three months)

After a couple of weirder hellos from the boy's and some aggressive from the girls, she met all except for Gizmo who was still shocked on the high bench, she turned to the group:

-Ok, I met all of you, could someone give me a tour…

For a second there was quietness .Then like thunder the boys (without the girls who passed, Gizmo and Kyd Wycked who was rolling in the corner) started screaming at each over who will take her on a tour around the base.

She rubbed her forehead and separated from the screaming frenzy of boys. She said to her self "This boys will kill them self before someone shows me around, but wait who is that on the bench".

Gizmo was still spacing out. Thinking "that girl will never like me…..just looked at me I am Snot Short. She will never talk to me…"

-Hey…-a girl voice sounded out.

-What you want, Snot Bear Muncher.-Gizmo said thinking that it is Jinx or Angel (or maybe Bumble Bee has came down from the other class to make fun of him)

-Hhahahahah….Snot Bear….hahah.. That's funny.-she laugh.

Then he realtiesed that he wasn't speaking to one the other girls he turned in flash to see the new girl leaning down at him:

-You are really funny. I like you.-she stretched her mechanical finger squishing his nose causing him to squeak. - do you mind taking me around here.

-Yeah… I mean no…Yeas …No…I mean…. I'll take in for tour of this Snot hole.

-Hahahaha…Snot Hole…-she giggled.-By the way what's your name- she looked at him glare in his eyes

Gizmo jumped of the bench to find him self a surprise. Compared to her he didn't look so little (he's head reached her chin).

-Gizmo.-He proclaimed.

-Gizmo you, say .Cute. My name is Tekch.

-Tekch, huh.-

He walked in front of her and started to take to one of the exits of the Training room (there are six).

On the other side of the room in the shadows of the door Jinx was watching closely the chat between Gizmo and Tekch .She was crushing her fist and emitting small charges of pink hex:

-You, better watch your step from now on because, if you think that you can play with my toys, you got another thing coming.

**End of STORY 4**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

**Story 5: "Make Kyd Wycked laugh!"**

**Bother Blood is bored and decides to make his day. He makes a fake exam.**

"**I want you to make Kyd Wycked to laugh and if you succeed will give you a nice prize."**

It was another day at the academy. Brother Blood was filing forms and sobbing:

-Why did Miss Coulheart had to lead the girls out on "Adulthood lessons" (most of the students were around 14-15 years old)-he putted the papers (mostly student admissions to the school) away.

He and the Headmistress were friends from a long time (he could remember there first they had time they had to pull out Killer moth, who was a student of the HIVE once, out of jail). Even once he offered to go out for dinner but she was too busy with the training of Jinx (actually the headmasters helped Jinx control her power.)

He moved to the window of his office which overlooked the training room of class D-1 where the male students were having a break. He was trying to figure out what to do while Miss Coulheart and the girls were gone. The he noticed something in the group of the boys. The boy Kyd Wycked has never gave out a sound of any kind. Even when he is fighting the headmaster noticed he never gave out even a shriek of pain if got hit.

Then he got an idea how entertain him self. He left the office and headed down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

Meanwhile some of the student's were bunching over Gizmo who held some kind of radio…

-Common Gizmo turn it on, I can't wait to hear what these adulthood lessons are – asked Seemore impassionedly.

-Yeah. Me too.-Said Billy Numerous who was biting finger nails

-Big deal. I heard all about "IT" from my sister (Mammoth has more experience with Girls then the others) -Mammoth said who was on a sitting on the ground with his back to them along side Kyd Wycked who fell asleep standing up.

-Yo have, but we haven't so be quiet.-Seemore turned to him after that he turned his head towards Gizmo-Is it dune?

-Just a second, Snot Farter I need to adjust to the frequency of the Bug. (He had planted a Bug on Angel while she was punching him for stealing her bra)

With a little screwing at the strange radio it started to send voices throw:

-WE GoT contact-Every one jumped from joy, but then entered Brother Blood.

Everyone cover Gizmo while he tried to stop the transmissions of the radio but it keeps on going.

Brother Blood looked around and stated:

-I thought that Gizmo was supposed to be here…

Gizmo sighed and put the Active radio in his backpack.

-I am here …-Gizmo pushing in between Mammoth and Control Freaks.

-Good now…

**_-DON'T BE SCARED OF THE BLEEDING, IT'S NATURAL…-_**the radio went out loud at a sudden and then turned back to low.

Everyone eye's turned on Gizmo, and only one thought was going on in his mind "I am going to get it now"

The Headmaster sighed and said to Gizmo:

-If you want to listen to that METAL music, Gizmo do it while I am not here.(he has no idea what is Metal music, but since that sounded disgusting he thought it was metal.

Everybody started to giggle.

-Ok, Kyd Wycked please could you go and get me the little book of the student's in the Document room.-as soon as he said that The dark boy opened a portal and left the room.

Brother Blood's smile got large and looked over the other student's:

-Now here is your REAL assignment student's.I want you to make Kyd Wycked to laugh and if you succeed will give you a nice prize.-The head master started to turn back to the exit- I will be watching you from my office. Oh I almost forgot no physical contact. Got it…

-**_…ALWAYS CARRY A BOTTLE OF MOISTER CREAM IF YOU ARE GOING OUT ON A…-_**with that sound the Headmaster turned around and raised his eyebrow. (I love this radio)

In sudden Gizmo, Mammoth and Control freak started to headband (swinging their head's around, so their hair goes everywhere) while the other's pretended that they played guitars.

In shock what he have seen the Headmaster grabbed his head and started to leave the room:

-And I thought that SLADE was a freak.

After a minute everyone stopped and relaxed:

-Sorry guy's but I am going to win that prize-Smirked Control Freak-First I must find XL. (they have some king of friendship ).

-Hahahah. Don't you know that he is now visiting his relative's.-Mammoth smirked.

-WHAT…

----------------------Meanwhile on a distant planet--------------------

Xlterrestrial was standing in front of a giant, green , blob with tentacles which were reaching out for him:

-No more hug Uncle POPO….

------------------------Back at the Academy----------------------

Everyone was quiet trying to figure out how to make Kyd Wycked to laugh.

When returned and was amazed at the sigh which he saw. Everyone was sitting alone and looking at him with a smile on there face's. Since he didn't saw the headmaster he sat down next to Seemore with a look which said "what is happening":

-Oh, nothing, hey do you know why did the chicken cross the road?

Kyd Wycked Narrowed his eye's in dislike of the joke which he's about to hear:

-To get to da other side, hahahah…..do yo got it…-Kyd Wycked face looked like he's about to kill someone.(by now everyone knew what he means when he does something.)

While Seemore was trying to move always from the Dark teen Control Freak came in front of him with a miniature TV and said:

-Look at this, Wycked.-the entire time trying to control he laughter.

On the screen was an Episode of the Three Fools.

The only reaction from Kyd Wycked was slide twist of his head.

Control Freak move a few step still holding the miniature TV. He raised his arms and SCREAMED:

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOO…**

A little silence took over the room (everyone laugh when the Three Fools are on the Tube).But then Mammoth started to work. He picked up Gizmo and started to shake him down. The students were startled from it( they knew that Mammoth is a bully but he didn't like to pick on Gizmo) . In a sudden the back of Gizmo opened up and everything started fall down (headphones, evil weapons, plans for an attack of the girl bathroom and the PERV RADIO). He throwed to the side Gizmo like some garbage and took the headphones and the Radio. He then ran to Kyd Wycked who looked shocked. Mammoth put the headphones on Kyd and plugged them in the Radio which still transmitted something very low .The Jolly Giant Put a wicked Smirk and Put the Sound on max. Gizmo just got on his feet looked at Mammoth and asked:

-WHY DID YOU DID THAT, FLEA BAG.-and walked next to Mammoth.

-Just look-and he pointed at Kyd Wycked.

Kyd Wycked started to smile. Everyone was staring at him with their jaws hitting the ground. As more The Dark Prince listen to educational talk of the Headmistress (and the whispers of the girls) so much his face changed. At first he was just blushing and smiling. After a second he started to bite his lip and his face got a little red.Аs time passed his faced had turned bloody red and started to roll on the ground.

Mammoth decided to shot out his ace. Mammoth grabbed him pulled a little of right headphone and said:

-The Headmaster thought that this is Heavy Metal…

Kyd Wycked's were filled with tears and in a sudden he burst in to Loud and obnoxious laugher (if you haven't noticed his favorite music is Metal):

-Bwahahahhaab…..Hahahahhaa….

Everyone looked amazed .Mammoth just crossed his arms and smiled.

The loud speakers were activated:

-Mammoth and Gizmo to Come in my office and bring that spying device.

In the office Brother Blood was sitting with the radio next to him on the Desk:

-I decided what to do with you two.-He stared at Gizmo and Mammoth who were in front of him with their head's down.

-Gizmo, I won't tell the females that you put a bug on them, but you will go on two missions along Shit boy and I will confiscate this spy-radio (he didn't give a harsher PUNISHMENT because they are expected to do such thing on a dally basics).-Gizmo lowered his head feather.

-And you Mammoth will go out in the city and look over this new hero group called the Teen Titans, now go.-Mammoth was glad he got a mission on his own.

At the exit Mammoth roared at Gizmo:

-Next time listen to me…

As the teen exited the room Brother Blood locked the room, put on the headphones:

-This will be really educational –He said blushing and getting a nosebleed.

**End of STORY 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

_**Story 6: "Mammoth under cover?"**_

**_Mammoth is send alone to spy on the newly formed team called "Teen Titans". WHAT WAS BROTHER BLOOD THINKING?_**

Mammoth was preparing for his mission in the briefing room to get data on the Teen Titans along side Gizmo who also had mission which really stinks (Shit boy wasn't the person who everyone wanted to go with on a mission).Gizmo the entire time grumbled at Mammoth:

**-CRUD. Why am I suppose to go on a mission with the real Stink Snot.** - hitting hard in every item which put in back pack.

Mammoth was quiet for the most of time and concentrated. He didn't knew anything about spying. He always asked Gizmo to do his homework on the matter, because he was TOO lazy and now he regretted it.

Gizmo finished packing his stuff, but noticed something wrong with his large friend:

**-Hey, what is up with you No Brain.**-Gizmo said calming down at the sight of his friend.

**-I don't know what to do…I mean you did all ma homework and now I am lost in this mission**.-Mammoth spoke lowering his head slightly.

"He won't help, after what I did "(pulling out the PERV Radio in the previews chapter) he thought. Then he felt a slight kick in the head. He turned around and sawed a very pissed of Gizmo who was hovering with his jetpack (backpack) like fly:

**-AND WHY DIDN'T YOU SAID THAT A OUR EARLER YOU BRAIN DEAD…FUZZ CRUD MONKEY**-Mammoth was surprised at the reaction of his friend-**Now I have only 10 minutes to tell you the basic of spying! **

Mammoth pulled a giant smile and sat down as Gizmo was landing (so they will be on one level) and pulling back the jet wings .Gizmo took a notepad and started to read from it:

-**First of all you need to blend in with your surroundings.**

As Mammoth heard that he reached for his backpack and pulled a giant bunny suit.

Gizmo's only reaction was a small giggling at the thought of a giant bunny hopping around town. He quickly brushed of the smile and continued:

-**Next you must have the following supplies**: **one pen, one camera, one notebook and some poison pill…**

As mammoth was reaching for the stuff (because he didn't put any of them in his back pack) and taking out stuff from his backpack he thought he could use on the mission (rubber ducky, soda, some comics with holes and a mask and cape of batman), he asked the midget:

-**Why do I need the pills?**

**-If you're caught use them to kill your self, Fuzz Butt.-**Gizmo said with a grin on his face.

Mammoth's eye shrunk and put a stupid smile face while thinking "what have got my self into".

Gizmo coughed and started to read again:

**-While on the spying mission you must take pictures of subjects-**Mammoth smirked and

Thought "easy" (for a big guy he loved to take pictures especially of girls with short skirts)

-**And to right in the notebook all IMPORTANT for your employer-**Mammoth smiled turned into a frown and he thought to him self" Do I tell him that I can't write. "(Well he's worser then me)

As that Gizmo closed the book looked at his wristwatch and sighed:

**-We must be going, Fuzz Butt, I hope at least that Shit boy won't use the Shit RAIN, bye.**-they both got up from the ground and split ways to get where were they are suppose to be.

As soon as Mammoth reached the exit he started to repeat everything that Gizmo has told him. With a deep breath Mammoth made the first step outside and started to head to where the TITANS were having Pizza. When he reached the place he remembered the first lesson of Gizmo. Then he realized he must change outfits.

Mammoth looked around the street and saw a crazy hobo who was fat and cover all over with all sorts of rags .Mammoth ran towards the Hobo grabbed him by the neck, dragged him in an allеy and took all his cloths. He crouched down so nobody would notice his height and stated to walk out of the alley .Then the naked Hobo came out after him and started to scream:

-**GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES, SO SAIS NAPOLEON. **

Mammoth entered the Pizza place strangely walked (nobody noticed because HE WAS DREASED AS A CRAZY FAT HOBO) to a table which was near the Titans where he can hear what are they talking about and take photo's. As once he sat down at the table a waitress came to him and started pushing him out:

-**Sorry, buddy but if you can't buy anything you can't stay here.**

Mammoth kept his cool as he remembered the Kill pill in his backpack. He pulled out his wallet and started waiving it in the sky:

-**I…NAPOLEON HAS MONY…-**He remembered how did the hobo act while he was striping him.

The eyes of waitress open widely and she stopped pulling him and out of nowhere pulled a menu:

-**Sorry for keeping you waiting my sire. When you chose I will come and take your order.**

As she turned back, Mammoth picked the camera and took a shot of her behind saying to him self"Nice ass".

Mammoth picked up the notepad (pink with hearts) and the pen (with a little kiddy on the end) and started to take pictures and write thing which he hears:

**-Beast boy, Tonight are going to play something new**.-Cyborg said to BB.

**-What is it mr.Cyborg- **asked beast boy.

-**STINKBALL-**He replied. (Have in mind that the actions in this story are when the team is formed and BB still hasn't adjusted with the team)

-**Great, Another nuclear accident. Isn't Chernobyl enough for one century.**-Raven said sarcastically.

Mammoth la Hobo's eye's popped out and he started to write like crazy

"Ten TITAN s SUbGECT Numer 1: CiBorg

lork: Nucler Sientest .

Lantc:To bow up a nuclear Center"

And he took a picture of Cyborg picking his nose. (he hid the camera in his hat).He continued his data gathering :

-**Hey Raven** (beast boy only talk's to Raven freely for now) **want to watch a movie with me later?-**Beast boy asked with glare in his eye.

**-Nope…**-she reply.

-**Como on Rae...**

**-Don't call me that or I will hit.**

Mammoth ogled Raven's double dee's for like a minute and started writing:

"Ten TITAN s SUbGECT Numer 2:Ravan. (Saliva and hearts drawn around it)

(and the rest are doodles scratches and and nicely drawn kiss)"

The picture he took was only of Raven's breast.

After that his eyebrows narrowed and started writing about Beast boy:

"Ten TITAN s SUbGECT Numer 3: Bist Boi

lork: ….Pet

Lantc:To lik girl (a drawing of two boobies)"

Then in a sudden the alarm on theirs communicators rang out.

Robin as the leader jumped out and screamed (before that he looked the data which came out of the communicator):

**-Someone's robin the bank in a disgusting mater…**-Robin pointed towards the exit.

Mammoth brain then caught up that they were talking about his friend Gizmo who helped hi with this mission and so he decided to help his bald little friend. He jump out in front of Robin (still crouching so he won't be suspicious) and started to sing:

-** It's peanut butter jelly, It's peanut butter jelly, It's peanut butter Jelly time, It's peanut butter Jelly time, It's peanut butter jelly, It's peanut butter jelly , It's peanut butter jelly with Napoleon, It's peanut butter jelly with Napoleon…-**while singing shacking his body and laving his hands around.

The Titans stood speechless for a moment and watch the Fat Hobo doing the "Peanut, Butter, Jelly" song. (Even Raven was quiet shock).After a second Robin snapped and pushed the Hobo Mammoth and shouted:

-**TEEN TITANS, GO… **–he shouted to wake up the others.

When the Titans left the building Mammoth sighed:

**-I hope you get out safely, Giz**.-And started take of some the clothes of the hobo.

When he returned at the academy and gave his "report"to Brother Blood (in the Headmaster office):

**-Here is my report Headmaster**-he said with a smile on his face handing out the pink notebook.

With only one look Brother Blood got a migraine. He closed the book (so he won't destroy any more brain cells and told Mammoth grumpily:

-**Thank god you got muscles or you would be defenseless, now go.**

After Mammoth left the office Blood picked out the pictures of Raven's cleavage and the waitress's behind and tossed the rest in the trashcan:

-**At least this isn't a total loss-** blushing and holding the pictures in his hands.

**End of STORY 6**

**This time I tried to do a better work. I hope I did. Expect the next story by Monday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

_**Story7: "Couchpotatos"**_

_**Billy Numerous and Control Freak on couch discussing shows on the Tube.**_

_**(Naruto, Megas XLR)**_

On the couch in the Relax Room Billy Numerous and Control Freak were relaxing on the Huge couch with out Mammoth (when he is in the Relax room the TV and couch were entirely his and no one must speak).They were channel surfing searching for some show they can discuss (BILLY LOVE TO PUSH HIS OPINION)

Then they landed at a channel which showed an episode of "Naruto". Billy started shouting:

-**Stop tolking yo damn stuped NINJAS and fight.**

**-I know .I mean look at them .Why didn't Zabuza just grabbed Kakashi and chopped his head. BY GOD he has weapon which looks like he can chop the entire KONAHA village to shreds.**

**-I wa screaming fo da blue hair HO.-**pointing towards Sasuke.

-**That's A BOY! Yeas he may have the same hair cut as the pink haired girl, but he is one the most favorite guy's on the show, even that he is a TOTAL traitor. I can't understand what girls find in him. I mean look at Naruto and Chouji, they are HOT.**

**-YOU mean da pink thin is no boy?**-Billy pointed at the tube while Sakura was on.

-**You haven't watched this show before, have you? -** Control freak looked at Billy with narrowed eyes.

Billy nodded. After that Control Freak grabbed the remote and started to search for something else:

-**Let see what else is on…**

**-Yeah…I don't like ninja 'o much-**Billy said not caring about what he was watching.

As they started switching the channels they over heard from the corridors the voice's of Gizmo and the most hated student at the H.I.V.E. (Shit boy):

-**I said sorry, why don't forgive me and thank me for saving you?-**asked Shit boy.

-**I prefer to be imprisoned by those CRUD MUNCHERS, then to be covered with yours SNOTY SHIT SHIELD!-**dragging him self from the weight of the AHEM….human waste.-**Now I will need FIVE CRUDY Bath's because of you!**

After much channel surfing Billy and CF choose a channel. It was Megas XLR. With episode that Coop met his evil part. They both were drowns by the episode. In the end they started to talk about it:

-**SEE. Bad always beder den well. But still our buts were kicked by dos too goo'ders-** Billy started to tell Control Freak.

-**Yeah. But here both sides were evil. I mean the Gworf were evil and the Copy KIVA Bots were evil.**

**-Yeah,but the I lik da KIVA copies better side?-** Billy started to scratch his head.

**-NO.I mean they didn't had any goal at all. They just destroyed everything.-**Explained CF.

-**But wha did tha helped Eval COOP? - **Billy still wondered.

-**I think they are Robots like Kiva.**

**-No way. der were Zombies.**

**-WHAT…WHERE THE HELL, did you think of zombies.-**Control Freak startled.

-**What about dat planed with da PC games and dead woms.**

**-THEY WEREN'T DEAD WORMS .They were BOOK WORMS or ENERGY worms and it is a dead archive world.**

**-NOPE-**reply Numerous-**They Wer DEAD Woms.**

**-WHAT ever. I don't want to try again to explain everything on this show to you**. (He had tried to explain to him that Dark Vader is not a robot like C3PO and Luke is not a real Geek)-**Let see what else is on before Mammoth returns.**

They returned to the on thing that any TV maniac did no mater how old is he: Channel surfing. As they were searching for something Tekch got between them and asked:

-**Hey guys do want to play Volleyball with a time paint bomb along side me, XL, Angel and Jinx.-**she smiled holding a soft time bomb with pipes with paint which change its color.

Control Freak didn't turn her any attention (he was too focused on figuring out how to tell Billy that Zombie's can't drive giant robots), but Billy made a copy which was next to her:

**-Soly,dol but dis time we will skip das game.**

**-What??**(She still didn't have a idea what Billy was saying)**Just tell me with No or Yes.**

**-NOPE, baby…-**but before he could finish she ran out of room and said:

-**K' bye…-**and she left the room.

As she exits the room and the copy disappeared, hard foot steps were heard coming from the training room/Blood office. Then in a sudden a GIANT man jumped on the couch and pushing to the side's of the room the two Teen's. It was Mammoth. He took the remote and growled at them:

-**You know the rules guys. The remote is mine and you keep quiet.**

Billy and Control Freak got up looked at each other and silently said:

-**It was nice till it lasted…**

**-SHUT UP GEEKS-**Mammoth shouted-**I want hear Mandy! **(The Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy)

**End of STORY 7**

**Story seven is out. I hope you like it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

_**Story8:"Operation: Panties and Fleas. "**_

**_Seemore and XLterrestrial want to steal the panties of the Girls and leave fleas in the other clothing, but Jinx sees them. _**

. After the entire Tank'Ala'Billy(story 2) scene Seemore didn't want to spend much with Billy and Control freak(Billy is a tick which won't let go of him). So technically he was trying to entertain him self with"fun" stuff.

His latest "Fun" activity is a plan of his which was sparked by the game which Jinx invented. Her game "BombBall"(volleyball with a paint bomb) was mostly a part of revenge plan Tekch for getting too close to her little play toy, Gizmo ,but Seemore saw too a good thing in the game. After the first Bo…Game he noticed that everyone is covered in paint (he was in passing throw the Training room when he saw that on his way to the kitchen).Jinx maybe didn't expected the bomb to be so strong, but for Seemore it was perfect. A dark plan was formed in the head of the one eyed teen.

He ran of to his room and jumped on his bed. Picked a sack which was under his bed (he likes to keep thing under his bed) .As he jumped of the bed he noticed that someone is in front of the door. Knock. Knock. He hid the sack back where he picked it up and went to the door.The door slided only to show the Red, Yellow, Green and PINK (all of his natural color was gone under the paint ). Seemore tried not laugh at the sigh of and only asked:

**-If you are expecting to ask am going to join yo against the Girls, yo got another thing coming.-**said smiling.

**-I WANT PAYBACK. THOSE GIRLS USED OIL PAINT. I am allergic to it and now my skin will be white for a week. (He's a alien. I think…) –**started to scratch him self.

-**So dat's why yo won't clean of yourself, Rainbow boy.**

**-Yeah. Anyways I saw you passing throw the game field.-**he pointed at him-**That look on your face…What are going to do.**(Seemore's eye then was pale yellow and narrowed , which means his up to something sneaky)

Seemore again turned pale yellow eyed and turned sneaky. He grabbed the XLterrestrial and pulled him in his room. After shutting the door lock he send the startled XL to sit on the chair of his desk and jump under the rolling in who knows what. After a minute came out with two sacks and plastic box. He throws one of the sack's to Xlterrestrial:

-**Uhhh…And what good will this do?-**XL held the sack and started to look inside.

-**My first plan was to steal the girl's panties-**he smiled even more sinisterly-**but since you're comin along I decided to do even more. Heheheh…**

**-What?-**His antennas went up.

He raised the hand which was with the box:

-**Inside here re fleas, which I got from a dog last year. I was saving them just for such and occasion. Today is this day.-**and he went to the door-**Now let's go before the girls get out of the Shower's. **(After the bombball the girls were in the shower)

The door opened and sneaked out the two holding the sack's and the box o' fleas, heading toward the girl section of complex .

But they were seen by Gizmo who also has just left the shower.(a towel around his waist and his backpack in his hand) He picked the cell phone

and started talking:

-**Hey, Tekch what ever you do don't leave your clothes in the lockers while bathing…**

**-----------------Back to the boy's------------------**

Seemore and XLterrestrial were in front of the dreaded room known as the Girl Bath/Shower room. They for the last time looked at each other and entered the room fast as flash. The boys hid in basket of clothes and started to look around (covered in towels which smelled as roses) .Seemore looked around the lockers and saw that all the girls were in the shower. He made a symbol to XLterrestrial and they jumped out of the basked and started to open each locker.

**-Seemore I envy your sight.-**he said silently as opened Angel's locker only to find her normal clothes. His eye's narrowed – **GONE COMANDO?**

**-Yeah…-** he started to open the NEW girl (Tekch's drawer) with only to find a pair of mittens with a note:"_next time guys_".-**Damn. She must read minds.**

After ransacking every locker and filling the sack's with undy's and leaving fleas in there place were about to open the last locker which was of Jinx. XL and Seemore were eager to see what will the pink hex girl had in her locker.As they started to open they saw the GOLD OF PERVERTS: a pair of pink panties with lace on the ends and a "Hello Kitty" picture on the back and little bow on front. Seemore picked the undy's his eye turned puppy and he said to XLterrestrail:

-**GIZMO, I envy you for seeing this before any other… (Story 1)-**he was cut short by something.

They could feel something dark and dangerous coming behind them.Xl and Seemore froze in place and cold sweat took over there bodies. Then they heard the sound of their demise:

-**And could you explain what were you doing-**a very annoyed girl voice.

They both turned around to see covered in towels, griping her hand angrily (and pink energy coming out) and with glowing pink eye's JINX. Behind her were a pack of super powered girls in towels, getting ready to go in to berserk mode.

Seemore and XL looked at the girls. Then at each other. Back at the girls. In the end they closed their eyes took a big breath…and screamed. Seemore and Xl started running as hell(still holding the sack's) throw the girls avoiding any power's which came their way(but since they were trying keep their towel's on their aim was way of).After they got out of the girls circle they saw the exit they both screamed:

-**FREEEDOOMMM….-**making a giant leap for freedom.

But in a sudden Tekch stood in front of the door in the corridor smiling:

-**Sorry, guy's…-**and with that the door closed.

Seemore and XL hit the door and before they even have chance to explain them self they were attacked by the GIRL PACK.

On the other side Tekch and Gizmo were snickering. Gizmo said himself:

-**I feel sorry for those snot BUTT's.**

**-They deserve it for trying put lice in my tights.**-she said laughing at the sound of enormous pain.

Tekch quieted up for a little and looked down at Gizmo. She gave him a soft smile bended over to his ear and whispered:

-**Thanks for warning, Gizy…** –gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and went of to her room.

Gizmo faced froze and started to rub the place were the techno girl have kissed him. Only one thing came to mind at this moment at his head "She…She….KISSED ME"

**End of STORY 8**

**Next story I will do a little romance for Gizmo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters

_**Story9: "Kyd Wycked meet's Raven for the first time."**_

It was a cool Monday night in Jump city. Most of the streets were quiet and lifeless and the moon shined on them. The only thing which disturbed this silence was a dark shadow which was crossing along the streets. But it wasn't a normal shadow, because nothing was causing it. There wasn't a thing which can possible do this shadow.

It was heading towards the center of the city. When it reached it the mysteries phenomenon turned and entered in the HEAD JUMP BANK. It crawled under the door and went in the center.

The security guard ran immediately next to it and started to wonder '_what the Heck?'_ but before he could report it to the police a giant in bright blue-green with pink scars on it(don't know what was the exact color) arm from the shadow popped up and grabbed him and pulling him inside the

shadow.

After a minute of silence from the shadow raised four people. They were the security guard who was tied up, Kyd Wycked ,XLterrestrial and Angel.

-**Nice job Rainbow boy-**Angel said to XL.

-**Hey would you STOP that. It isn't funny any more.**-XLterrestrial crossed his arms which still had the paint from yesterday. (The game of Bombball in story 7 and 8)

-**Hey, if it wasn't for the headmaster you would be in bed with a broken spine. (** after five minutes of beating in the bathroom by the girls the Headmaster entered and pulled out Seemore and XLterrestrial out of the girl kill zone .He didn't punish them but he said next time when they do that to carry a video camera .Guess why ….Hhehehehe)-**So be happy that I don't beat you up right now! **

-**You started it when you INTENLY always throw-back the ball at when it Exploded-**he raised his voice.

**-It can't be helped that you are so CUTE when you are shocked…-**she stepped forward and stated to poke him at the chest.

Kyd Wycked got sick of waiting for his teammates to get over their differences and decided to do the job him self. He turned and directed him self towards the safe, but he was stopped by the sound of the front doors opening.

In shock he turned to see four of the Teen Titans standing and shouting at his co-thieves:

**-Isn't a bit late for a deposit, Dudes?** –Beast Boy said ready to attack.

-**SEE.SEE IN WHAT MESS WE ARE BECAUSE OF YOU!-**XL screamed at Angel.

-**ME? IF YOU WERE MORE QUIET MAYBE WE WON'T BE IN THIS MESS!-**Angel started scream louder.

-**WHY DON'T YOY ADMIT THAT YOU STARTED THIS!**

The four Titans (and the guards) jaws hit the ground.

**-Are they even noticing us.-**Beast boy asked him self while pointing at them.

Cyborg Got MAD and SCREANED:

-**HEY LOVE BIRDS…**

But before he can finish his sentence they both turned with flames in their eye's and simultaneously said:

-**WHAT DID YOU CALL US?**

The Heroes stepped back the sight of pure rage and got their guards up:

-**GREAT work doctor Froid!-**Beast Boy grumbled at Cyborg.

Robin screamed:

-**Titans Attack!**

And with that the fight started which after a second got out in the street.

Kyd Wycked twitched at the thought they didn't noticed him. He turned but to his shock he came eye to eye with mysteries member of Teen Titans called Raven (they got that info from both Mammoth and Gizmo's missions in story 6).

**-And where do you think your GOING.-**Raven said with dark energy gathering in her right hand.

For a moment he froze up, but not because of the energy in her arm, but because of her beauty.

-**Are you Giving up?-**Raven lowered her hand.

Kyd Wycked just watched and blushed some more.

**-Riiiiight….So is that a yes or on?-**Raven raised her eyebrow.

Then at a sudden The Dark Teen grabbed the Hand of the Half Demon Girl and kissed it. Raven got RAMPAGE ( RED eyes and everything ) and powered her other hand:

-**WHY YOU…**

With rage she shot at him, but he sunk in the ground and disappeared from sight. Raven started to look around trying to find him .At a sudden someone hugging her from behind and started rub his cheek against her. She got even more angrier. Her cloak started to rise by the force of her energy. Her eye's started to leak red energy and her teeth were grinning:

-**LET….GO… OFF ….ME ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW.**

With that she caused a powerful explosion which send everything including Kyd Wycked against the walls. Raven started to breathe harder from exhaustion .She lifted her head only to get even angrier. She saw Kyd Wycked unharmed walking towards her with a black rose in his hand and a giant smile on his face:

-**GAAAAHHHH…-**Raven screamed in anger.

She used her power to get desk and throw it at the Dark pest. He just sunk in the ground, missing the desk and again was out of sight. Raven collapsed on her feet knees and started to gather what ever energy she got. Her eyes got back to normal. Suddenly the Dark boy popped up in front of, but this time with a book with the following text on in it "_THE PHANTON OF THE OPERA." _and a box of black colored candy.

Raven narrowed her eyes and swung her arm in attempt to hit him, but she missed and fainted. Kyd Wycked grabbed her (dropping the Book and candy) so she won't hit her head in the ground and hugged her against his chest. His smile got even bigger at the sight of the calm and tired Raven in his arms.H e brought his face closer to hers so he can kiss on the lips, but before he could do that he got grabbed by a giant hand which broke through the ceiling.

It was XL who was all messed up and in his other hand he held the unconscious Angel and beneath him were the Titans who tried to bring him to his knees. XLterrestrial started to run shaking everything in his way. When they got at an safe spot he turned to normal size and putted the others on the ground. He was about to scream at Kyd Wycked why didn't he helped them with the fight, but he noticed that The Dark Teen was looking towards the sky with a smile that he have never seen on him and a piece of dark blue clothing in his arms. XLterrestrial just grabbed his head and said to him self:

-**At least we have ONE guy coming happy out of this.**

**_End of STORY 9_**

_**Sorry. I wanted to do this story first instead the one about Gizmo.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters and PLEASE RnR.

_**Story10: "Gizmo is getting a girlfriend and Jinx goes Mad!" part 1**_

The same night the Titans stopped Kyd Wycked,Xlterrestrial and Angel in the H.I.V.E. was blooming with life even that is somewhere around 23:00 0' clock. No body could sleep with that full moon up in the sky.

Almost everyone were in the Relax room. Even Brother Blood. He was sitting on the Master couch which was carried down from his office by Mammoth. The headmaster was reading a book which was titled 'How to get chicks in zero time'.

Mammoth on the other hand took over the sofa (pushing to the sides again Billy Numerous and Control Freak who dropped on the floor.).He was searching on the Tube something different then the news which were showing the triumphant Teen Titans.

On the easy chairs (they were about three in a circle and a little coffee table in the middle.All the chairs were pink because Jinx was voted as arranger for the D-1 Relaxing room.) Seemore was reading a comic while hidings his bruises from the fight with girls.

On the other chair laid the motionless Jinx who Sunk in her chair and laid her head backwards. She couldn't do the normal thing she used to when all of them were in the Relaxing room because of the presence of Brother Blood (she tried her best to annoy everybody in the room or just started to scream at them what fail ups they were).The only time she raised her head was to look at Mammoth, CF and Billy who ware laughing at the new episode of Megas XLR.

Then she notices something. She stood up strait and looked around like searching for something which she was sure that it was there.

Seemore threw a glance at his tormentor (of all of the girls she did the most damage to him).He put down the comic, and in hope of not regretting what he was going to do he asked:

-**W-W- Cough…What ar yo looking fo?**

**-Gizmo..-**She said still searching for him in the room.

-**Gizmo?-**he started remembering-**I think I sa him "Floating" around the roof. He was acting kind o' strange afta …. da accident.**-he backed up in his seat.

Jinx immediately took a step towards him looked down at him.

-**On the ROOF?-**she said narrowing her eyes( she was still angry at him ).

Before he could say anything two clones of Billy popped up from and the one straped his hand around Jinx:

-**He no' mo' on tha' roof cutie.**

Jinks pulled his hand of her and said:

-**Well then where is he?-**Jinx eyes widened to normal size.

-**He's makin a lov cake…-**the other Billy smirked.

-...**To his nuw gurlfliend-**the over Billy continued

She gripped her fist about to lay a punch on his, but was stopped by serious look from Brother Blood. She sighed and looked at the first Billy.

-**If you mean Tekch, she not his girlfriend. I am sure of it!-**she growled at Billy.

-**Oh yea-**Billy still didn't realize what is going on-**Den why do dei smooched last nigt whil' you wer kicking XL an' Seemo''s ass.**

With that Jinx's powers snapped and started hitting everything in the room. The TV's socket blew up in sparks making the TV to shut down. Mammoth was ejected in the air and landed on Brother Blood's lap. Seemore's comic went to pieces and cover the entire room. Billy was scared out of heck. Hid never seen Jinx so out of control. Her eyes were widely open with sparks of pink lighting passing threw them. She immediately headed towards the kitchen.

Seemore lifted him self looked at Billy and said:

-**Happy now!**

**------------------In the meantime in the Kitchen---------------**

The kitchen was full of laugher of two teens. Gizmo was cooking something and telling something to Tekch who was giggling to every word which came out of his mouth.

-**Once I crosswire this blaster and made it shot spaghetti instead of laser beam .You had to see Snuff Freak's face. It was priceless.-**he laugh while never pulling eyes of what he was doing.

Tekch was just laughing so much that she was out of breath:

-**Mann…I can't believe how stupid that guys must of look.-**she said calming down.

-**Yeah, but he got me back really god-**Gizmo lifted the Dish with Nicely looking dough in side.-**Come to think of it kind in a weird way his my best friend in the academy.**

He sprung his mecha-spider legs from the backpack and headed towards the oven.

-**I thought that Mammoth and Jinx were your best friends?-**Tekch said tracing his way.

-**Yeah, Fuzz Crud is good friend,-**he slid in the dish in side the oven-** but with him I can't talk like this with Dork Brow or…You-**closing the oven and turning around with blush and a smile, but the smile and blush went away when he continued-**And Jinx….She is just …a mystery. I don't like to think about her. She's even more destructive then Fuzz Butt. Let's talk about something else.**

**----------Behind the door way of the kitchen---------------**

Jinx arrived and hid her self behind the frame. She wanted just to shot her once and knock her so she could have a talk with Gizmo, about that he is a part of HER team and should spend more time with HER…her team instead of Tekch. She powered her hand and prepare for a little knock out hit…

**-------------------Back in the Kitchen---------------**

Tekch nodded to what Gizmo said and said:

-**I understand. But I want to ask you something…**

Gizmo's eyes popped wide open. He moved closer to her so they could be Face to Face:

**-What is it?-**he started to blush.

**-Wh…What do you think of Me.-**she looked at his eyes with her mechanical eyes and blush from the human parts of her face. (Look at story 4 for a description of the character)

With that question Gizmo shrug. Even the spider legs which kept him at the same height as her (she was sitting on a chair with book to help her eat normally. You know she is just a Bit longer then Gizmo and at age she's one year older then him. Gizmo's 13 and she is 14. In short she too isn't too tall) were starting to shake. After a minute of silence he started to pull out word:

-**Well you are who truly cares about me…and I kinda…**

But before he could finish his word the ceiling started panel to fall on top of Tekch. Gizmo jumped grabbed her and pushed her to the aside from the chair on the ground, retrieving his spider legs so they won't get damage (Gizmo cares more about his gizmo's then him self) and closing his eyes.

When he opened them he saw he was on the ground face down and under him was Tekch. They both were blushing furiously and looking at each others strange eyes (empty circles and mecha-red eyes). Then the unexpected happen. They leaned forwards and kissed, slowly and softly. When they pulled always from the kiss Gizmo smiled softly:

-**I think that answered your question.**

**_End of STORY 10_**

**_Hahahahah. You wonder what happened to Jinx. You will find out in part 2.PLEAS RnR_**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters and PLEASE RnR.

_**Story11: "Jinx and Seemore. A start of a new friendship" part 2**_

Jinx ran in anger towards the roof after her failed plan to separate Gizmo and Tekch truning in making so that they are now more then friends. As she ran in the hall way everywhere sparks of pink energy flowed around the room making all kinds of mishaps ( room doors crashing down, lamps exploding and misfortune students in her way getting a nasty case of sharp headaches and other minor pains).

When she pass near the already trashed relax room everyone (look the last chapter) noticed that she is in a bad mood, again. Brother Blood knows the problems of a angry student with unpredictable power so he asked the student:

-**Students, your classmate is having a problem with something and is very angry. I want one of you to follow her and calm her down before she destroys the entire school. Choose one and send him to her to talk about her problem! I will be in my office.**

And with that he left the class to deal with this problem.

-**Not me! I won't talk with her.** **I treasure my hair! **(Chapter 1)-Mammoth picking Brother Blood's chair and going after him.

-**Ahh…WAIT FOR MY MAMMOTH. - **Control Freak said "helping" Mammoth with the chair.

**-I'aint comin out fo dat pink demon-hag to kill ma!!-**Billy screamed scared from under the table.

Seemore sighed and started go the direction that Jinx rampaged in.

-**Ar yo goin afta her?-** Billy asked still shivering in his safe place.

-**Since no one else is left I will go and calm her down.-**Seemore answered and left the room.

-**Goo' luck!**

Seemore could follow Jinx Very easily because of the devastation left behind her. As he passed threw the destroyed hallways he started to think: "_This is the perfect chance to make my move on her, Hehehe…But first I must find a way to reach her with out she killing me." _He reached the stairs leading to the roof he felt the shaking of the ground and pink sparks still glowing around him.

He climbed the stairs and was on the Roof of the academy (which was a abandoned ware house roof). He saw the same view as was inside the hall ways, destroyed thing and reaped of pavement. Then he saw what he was looking for. Jinx was sitting against a brick chimney trying to not to cry. Seemore came across her sat down next to her "_LOL, I have never been so close to her." _and started to talk to her in a calming way:

-**Nice rampage stream yo did back there. Mind telling me why?**

**-WHY SHOUL YOU CARE!-**Jinx answered without moving an Inch.

-**Com'on. Any ways you could kill me if I told anybody else.**

Jinx's head lowered even more.

-**Sorry, BAD use of words.**

**-Why did that damned Tekch, had to come HERE!**

Seemore finally found out what was making her made:

-**So what? Gizmo and Tekch are a perfect couple. I mean they are almost tha same size. They both are in that technology thing. And why should yo care about dat midget's love life?**

Jinx raised a bit her head and looked at Seemore feet.

-**Who else is there I can have as a friend who can count more then to 5.-**Seemore watched her face was relaxed, but still a sad.-**Mammoth is a good friend, but with him you can't have a series conversation. Gizmo was the only person who could listen to my problems and not laugh. You may not believe it, but is the truth. –**Jinx lowered her head, but without turning her head from Seemore's direction-**But now he won't want to give any attention to me and I will be alone again… **

-**Hey, yo're not alone!-**Seemore got up.-**You could always talk to someone else. Why do you think that if you show someone else from the team softness they will think you are week.-**Jinx arrowed her look at Seemore.-**You are one of most respected girls academy. And Gizmo won't turn in to a leashed dog to Tekch. He is too smart to turn like that. And Tekch isn't a jealous girl. She will give your time with him. But you may talk to the others classmates. Even that Control Freak is a bit of TV nerd he could be a very good listener and XL is very considered man he won't laugh at you. Even I can be the guy…boy who will listen to you when you are depressed.-**Seemore handed out a hand-**Now lets go before we get unwanted attention to our self's.**

Jinx smiled at the gesture and grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

-**Thanks for the pep talk. But don't get over your self here. You are only my friend-**letting a playful smile -** for now.**

Seemore's eye shrunk and his cheeks blushed letting out a smile, freezing in place.

-**Are you coming inside or you will enjoy the night sky.-**Jinx said before going down to what kind of damage she has done.

Seemore unfroze and headed towards the entrance to the academy, but he was stopped before he could reach it by a scream:

-**HEY, Seemore come here and help with this bums!-**the voice continued.

It was XLterrestrial who was dragging behind him self Angel and the Love strucked Kyd Wycked. Seemore gazed at XL who was brething very hard:

-**I know she got hit by the Cyborg's beam, but what's the matter with Kyd Wycked? - **asked Seemore taking him in his arms to help XL.

**-The only thing that I know is that he met up with that Raven girl!-**XL answered

**_End of STORY 11_**

_**Finally I managed to do a chapter. I hope you will like it :)**_

**_2. PLEAS RnR_**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters and PLEASE RnR.

_**Story12: "How to beat boredom, Mammoth, Control Freak and Bill Numerous style. For SPARTA!(300) "**_

The next morning the Hive academy was quieter then the last night. The students were going to their classes, there weren't any fights and the only louder sound which could be herd is the repair crew which were working to repair the hall ways which were destroyed by Jinx last night.

Even the lunch break was quieter then usual. For some reason everyone was quiet and calm. No insulting going from anyone (shockingly even Gizmo was not him self.) No food flying around.

This drove Mammoth crazy. The last time it was so quiet was the time that the academy was formed and on top on that he was sitting with Billy Numerous who was just talking and talking and talking. (He is sitting with him because Gizmo, Jinx and Tekch were on a class project in jewelry.) Not only he was annoyed, but he was pestered by the non stop talking of Billy:

-**Yo kno' wha' trouble' a go' in afte' my bi' bro' go' his powaa…-**spilling food around from his full mouth.

-**STOP SHOWERING ME IN FOOD! And they call me a pig!- **Mammoth started to clean his hand from food chunks.

-**Hi Mammoth.-**Control freak took a seat next to Mammoth.

-**Finally someone with a half a brain. What are doing, because I am bored and Billy here is just boring.-**his spirits lifted.

-**Ohh…Nothing just doing a prank on the Titans.-**Control Freak grimed devilishly.

**-Do tell ma frien'-**asked Billy again showering with food chunks of an unidentified dish.

**-Have you heard of the movie "300"? **

**-Hell yea!-**both Mammoth and Numerous answered.

**-Well I got a** **couple of Spartan suits and spears and the Titans were going to this place, so…**

-**No need to tell more, I am in.-**Mammoth answered the question with a giant smile.-**Lets take Billy for more bigger effect.**

**-I like the idea. Bring him alone.**

**-Wha' do you mean?-**Billy didn't got what Control Freak was meaning.

**-Just come along and you will…-**CF smirked.

And the three left the lunch room with giant smirks.

**Some where else in the city…**

The T-car was passing throw the streets of Jump city, but for difference in it was more noisy then the Hive academy. In front seat Cyborg was driving and Beastboy was nagging how better of a driver he could be. On the back seat Raven read a naughty book and Robin was trying to convince Starfire that going out naked is SOOO wrong and illegal.

In a sudden Cyborg stopped in the middle of the street and got out of the car. All the Titans came out and asked him:

-**Dude, what's the matter?-**Beastboy.

**-LOOK…**

Cyborg pointed at the little pizzeria. All the Titans eye got bigger then plates.

In front of the pizzeria were standing 300 hundred people, but only 2 were different. It was Billy, Mammoth and Control freak.

All people were wearing capes and little speedos, Spartan shields and helmets and spears. Mammoth was looking very good. His muscles make fit the picture of a Spartan.

Billy even not so bulky he and his copies looked fine.

But Control Freaks was just a killer for the eye. His belly covered his speedo pants so no could tale is he going commando. One thing he is not he is not a Sparten.

At one time Control Freak pointed his spear at the almost laughing Titans and Shouted:

-**Titans, Tonight you will DINE IN HELL…-**and with that he charged(A Fat jumpy charge) followed by the army of Billys and Mammoth pointing spears and helding the shield near their chest.

The Teen Titans laughed and dropped rolling on the ground:

-**DUDE…..THIS….IS….FUNNY!!!-**Beastboy was rolling on the ground.

-**MUST KEEP …Control…I don't….HAHAHAHA-**Raven was tearing from laugher

**-HAHAHAHAHAHA-**Cyborg was rolling on his back.

Robin and Starfire already passed out from laughing.

When the 300 "Spartan's" reached the Titans they got disappointed. Titans only laughed at them and didn't even noticed that they were surrounded The main Billy asked:

-**What are they doing?**

Mammoth poked a few times the laughing Cyborg with his spear:

-**They won't fight us…What do we do now?**

**-LETS get some pizza-**suggested Control Freak

-**HUROO!!!-**screamed the half naked army.

**_End of STORY 12_**

_**Finally I managed to do a chapter. I hope you will like it :)**_

**_2. PLEAS RnR_**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters and PLEASE RnR.

**Story ****1****3: "Competitive spirit" Round ****2**** Part 1**

**One of the biggest rivalry in the H.I.V.E was between Gizmo and Control Freak. They always competing over little thing's to show to each over who is Better. ****Second**** challenge:**** Raven pissing off and surviving her Death spree"**

At the Hive academy the activity was really storming, because of two things. One was that the headmaster was doing a makeover of the entire building and most of the student were called to work along side with the evil "Base beauty building company" BBC(they cut on the B's).

The second was because Slade was ordering Brother Blood to do constant attacks on the teen Titans instead of their favorite job, the Bank Robbery. But Slade told them to not destroy them for some unknown reasons. Brother Blood didn't have anything against it. He never liked to kill. He prefers to mind wash his enemies and add them to his academy.

He called the two of his smartest students, Gizmo and Control Freak.

-**Now I call because I have one job for you. Slade wants the Titans to be distracted at all times. So that's your job. All the other students are at work for my BEAUTYFICATION of the HIVE. Now plan and do what you can do the best. ANNOY THE TITANS!**

Gizmo and Control Freak left the Headmasters room snickering. They looked at each over with an evil grin on both of their faces.

-**I Bet I can annoy the Crud eating Titans more then you, Snot Freak.-**said Gizmo with a annoying and mocking voice.

-**Oh, Is that a challenge grasshopper.-**CF took a position worthy only of him.

-**YOU ARE CRUDDY ON!-**Gizmo screamed pointing at his funny fat friend.

-**But who will our target will be?**

Both geniuses began rub their chins to think of who of the Titans should they drive crazy. Then a Giant light bulb shined over them and both said:

-**RAVEN!**

**At the T-Tower.**

Raven was sitting on the couch in the common room alone with her favorite book and cup of a Tea. '_Ahhh...How nice. One day of alone, all by my self in the tower. Thank god for Beast boy's Doom Patrol annual reunion. But still I kinda feel bad about not coming with them. Beast boy looked so sad. I make it to him by accepting a PS3 challenge. I will hate my self for that."_

But unknown to her, she was not alone. The alarm was turned of because Raven filled she can protect her self (and last time she worked an on the Computer she deleted Cyborg most precious file, NAKED GIRLS. Two witty teens have entered the tower throw the air vents. ( they are amazingly enough large for CF) It was Gizmo, Control Freak and a huge bag of tricks, pranks and gizmos.

Control freak got a camera and turned it on and pulled a monitor which was connected to the security cameras of the Titan Tower.

-**Ok, Gizmo you are first. What do you have in the bag to tick her of?**

Gizmo pulled of the bag a small mechanical green painted Tick. He showed it to Control Freak and smirk:

-**Just look at the Dark Cruddy Witch what she will when this booger is on her.**

Gizmo dropped the tick down the vent which leaded to the Titans common room. It passé throw a couple of turns when it fell from the ceiling on its unsuspecting target.

The tick started to bite Raven which sends a little voltage on every bite. Raven Began to twitch and Twist on the couch of the pinching, while Gizmo with his controller on his suit controlled the tick. Gizmo and Control Freak couldn't stop from laughing at movements of Raven and her cursing:

-**AHHHHH...BEAST ...BOY...I...KNOW...ITS...YOU! I...WILLL...KILLLL...YOUUUU.-**She almost reached the Tick.

Control Freak almost went white.

-**She's gona take it and find about us...-**Control freak panicked.

-**Don't worry.**

He pressed a button and the tick imploded it self unnoticed. Raven breathed hard and pulled her self on the couch and between berths said:

-**I don't care...where you hide...or how much you pray...YOU ARE GONA DIE...When I find you!**

Raven got up from the couch and went to search for him.

Gizmo crossed his arms and smirked evilly at CF:

-**Do better fatty ass!**

He Reached for the bag and pulled his trademark remote control. Control Freak started to search for Raven on the monitor and found her trashing throw the corridors with rage and screaming for the Green changeling. He pointed the remote towards her:

**-****CHECK OUT THIS!**

He pressed a couple of buttons and a flash was send.

In front of Raven popped in a green flash a green teddy bear. She glared at it for a second and grabbed it by the Neck and shock it:

-**DON'T YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME IN THIS TEDDY FORM! IT ISN'T FUNNY TO MESS WITH ME! –**Her thoughts were caught by some kind of ticking-**What in...**

In a sudden explosion Raven was covered in green smoke. When the smoke disappeared she looked at her hand and saw that they were green and her leotard was dark green. She ran to the nearest mirror and saw that her cloak was lighter green then the leotard, but darker then her skin. Her hair was dark green as well and her entire body was after exception. She growled and her eye's turned red:

-**I WILL FIND YOU AND THEN...THEENNN...YOU WILL SEE-**she said darkly and continued to search for him to do unsoundly things to him.

Both Control Freak and Gizmo rolled laughing:

-**THIS CRYDDY THING IS DAMN FUNNY. Did you see how furious is she was. **

- **Well how are you gona top THAT!**

**-You will see.-**And he reached for the bag

**End of chapter 13**

_**Finally I managed to do a chapter. I hope you will like it :)**_

_**2**__**. PLEAS RnR**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I have created some originals characters and PLEASE RnR.

**Story ****14****: "Competitive spirit" Round ****2**** Part 2**

**One of the biggest rivalry in the H.I.V.E was between Gizmo and Control Freak. They always competing over little thing's to show to each over who is Better. ****Second**** challenge:**** Raven pissing off and surviving her Death spree"**

Gizmo reached inside the bag and took a strangely looking gun and snickered evilly. Control Freak just looked at him confused at him asked:

-**Are you just gona shot her or something??**

**-No, It's gona a lot more cruddy funny…Hhahahahhahahahah!**

One level down in the Tower a green Raven was just fuming and cursing everything. If you were wise you shouldn't get so close to her, but two brave evil geniuses were having too much fun of ticking her of to stop. They were hiding in the vent just above her.

-**Should we be so close to the crazy witch? –**CF said shaking (Because of Raven the green monster and his claustrophobia. The vent was just too small for his likings)

-**I need just to shot puff butt and you will see, fat snot eater.-** said Gizmo, who was aiming at Raven.

In a forest green flash blaster shot Raven and embraced her entire body. When the flash ended Raven felt a strange sensation at her legs. She looked down and found them all cover in a coat of green fur (because of the dye in her skin).

Her eye's glowed now deadly read and another couple of them popped on her forehead. Her mouth made a grim worthy only of her father and Roared in pure and unmistakable rage:

-**BEEEEEEASTTTTTTT BOOOOOYYYYYYYYYY……….**

The entire room was engulfed in dark energy and started to shake. The vent where the boys were hiding started to crack. Both Gizmo and Control Freak grabbed each other and started to pray to anybody who is up there to save them and actually someone heard them, because a green coughdeadcough boy entered the room and screamed:

-**I came to check on you….DUDE, WHAT HAVE BEEN DOING! (**Gizmo and Control Freaks eyes filled with tears of joy "_THANK YOU, OL MIGHTY GOD O' EVIL_")

Raven turned her head slowly with a red glare and a scary grin. She turned and slowly started to approach him and laughing in a way equal to the devil. BB just looked at her and started to back up:

-**Okkkkk….I see you've been having fun while we were gone….I gona go, bye bye.-**and turned around to run for dear life, because he never have seen her so angry and usually he takes all damage from her even when he is not guilty. This time he knew he won't get out with just a toss out the window. Or he is gona suffer damage beyond repair or something else which he can't put his finger just now. Even that she was the love of his life, he was in total fear right now.

A black arm (claw) grabbed our little green changeling and pulled it at the fully angered girl with four red eyes and a devilish smile:

-**Do yoooooouu knooooow what I willlllll dooooo to yooooouuuu….-**Her evil smile grew now somehow wickeder making the green boy to shreek.

-**So-o-ometing bad-d-d?**

**-Heheheheheheh…..-**her eye's sharpened.

Meanwhile up in the vent Control Freak was hurrying to get out, but Gizmo was keeping him:

-**Let's get out of here before that…that…Demon reach us and who know do to us.**

**-Wait I want to do just one more thing, which is better.**

He reached for a something from the bag. Control Freak was scared now:

-**YOU WON FOR GOD SAKE; let's go before I wet my pants!!!**

Gizmo released a small orb which flu behind BB who was now at the mercy of Raven. They were face to face and her nails run on his cheeks, almost cutting them:

-**Hmmmmmm…..What to do-**Raven said in demonic voice.-**Let's wipe that smile forever!**

Then a sudden push from the orb behind BB's pressed his lips in to hers. Both their eyes widen and looked at each others ones. Raven's returned to normal and stared t his while letting of him go of her grip, but he didn't run away or either broke the kiss. They only broke apart for air, but still couldn't move their eyes from each others. Raven just took a step closer and slapped him:

-**Never kiss me again**_**-"**__without my permission"_ she added in thoughtand bitted her lower lip and turned to leave the room.

-**I can not promise you that Raven, so deal with it.**

As BB said that while she was leaving on her face grew a real smile of affection "_I hope you didn't"_. As she left the room Beast boy followed and asked the silly question:

-**By the way, WHY are you green with hairy legs???**

Gizmo watched at them and snickered to him self "_You owe me big time, green man!" _and turned around after his friend who was half of the way out.

When they reached the academy and showed the video in the Relax room where everyone from class D-1 was which Control Freak shot till the kiss for a verdict. There were many reactions:

Mammoth, Belly numerous, Xlterestrial and Angel were rolling on the ground and laughing. Seemore was doing the same until he saw the his kiss scene were he got puppy eye's and imagined that that was him and Jinx . Tekch which had her arms around Gizmo's shoulders in tight hug just smiled and kissed his forehead. Kyd Wyckyd just clenched his teeth and gave Gizmo some mean looks (some one was going to be killed). Finally all turned towards Jinx to see her verdict (you know she is the official leader of class D-1).

She have enjoyed the video, but didn't gave it out. She just crossed her arms and said:

-**You both did good work boys. She is angry as hell, But the winner today is Gizmo!**

All the students started to spread around and do what they were doing before, only Gizmo and Control Freak stayed at one place. CF sighed and said:

-**You won little men, but next time….IT WILL BE THE RETURN OF THE JEDI'S!**

**-We will see, FatBrowSnot!**

**End of chapter 1****4**

_**Finally I managed to do a chapter. I hope you will like it :)**_

_**2**__**. PLEAS RnR**_


End file.
